liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Liberapedia talk:Site
I’m comfortable with the new URL for Liberapedia. We owe a lot to Wikia because they got us out of the mess when WillH left us. Wikia can help us in the future. The Main Page is sufficiently like the old Main Page to attract the types of users Old Liberapedia used to have. What do other Liberapedians think?Barbara Shack 10:27, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Plenty of other wiki site seem to be on their own domain, I don't get why we can't I already bought it! Ajuk 21:33, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Disable moves Is their away to disable new members from making page moves? Ajuk 12:15, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Usually, this should be on by default and people newer than about 4 days wouldn't be able to move pages. Also, unregistered users can't move pages. If that setting isn't used here, and you'd like it to be, please send an email to staff and someone can set that for Liberapedia. Angela (talk) 13:38, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::How do I see the User creation log? Ajuk 14:05, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::There is none Elassint 17:12, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Important Message: Featured Articals from Novemeber 1st. I think the Templates and nomination page already exist, So get voting please guys. Ajuk 22:07, 23 October 2008 (UTC) SERIOUSLY??? Is this a serious website or an excuse to make fun of conservatives? I WANT FACTS. THEY CAN HAVE A LIBERAL VIEWPOINT BUT THIS ISN'T COMEDY CENTRAL PEOPLE! You can say that someone is an idiot or b****** but you need something to persuade at the VERY least! Togrutalover 00:45, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :This site is a parody/satire site with some seriousness thrown in. --Ryan 02:11, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::We need better templates to show what't funny and what's serious. The template works for complete nonsense. We need something for stuff that's funny without being totally nonsense. Here's the nonsense template. Proxima Centauri 06:54, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I agree, in order for people to take these articles more seriously people need to start adding sources, links, footnotes, etc. Admin Is there anybody who wants to be an admin? AJUK 18:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't think we need another admin yet. We should wait until there are a few more active users who aren't sysops. Ryan 02:33, 20 January 2009 (UTC) New Liberapedia video on Youtube. This time its a joke video of sorts, take a look. AJUK 19:15, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Any thoughts? AJUK 21:28, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's funny. I hope people wh use the Internet are used to very uninhibited language. Proxima Centauri 22:15, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Adminship/Rollback Hello! I'm Daedryon. I'm a Sysop at the Castle Crashers Wikia. I've currently taken up helping Liberapedia with vandalism while some of the admins are away. However, with my current status here, there isn't much I can do, besides undoing vandalism. So I come to you, the community, to ask for Sysop status, or at least, Rollback, to be able to better help you guys with your vandalism problems. I know I lack any real edits, and I am Canadian, and not a Liberal, but I'd love to be able to help you guys. You're a liberal website, which is a huge vandal target, however, I'm not demanding this, I'd prefer a community consensus first. Opinions? Thoughts? [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 06:00, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna go for a quick smoke, then head to bed. I've reverted as much of the vandalism as possible, but there's still alot left. I'll read any replies to this topic once I wake up. Good night, all [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 06:12, 24 April 2009 (UTC) If the vandals come back I hope you get sysop rights since we need as least one active sysop who is awake when Britishers are asleep. Proxima Centauri 08:23, 4 May 2009 (UTC) New Logo I was thinking of changing the logo maybe to something a little less communist looking, I don't like to associate liberalism with communism. AJUK 14:47, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Wikia designed something good with LP in a red background. You're good at art, can you suggest something better? Proxima Centauri 17:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Logo I have decided to change the logo, I am not a communist, I will make it similar to the current logo without the 5 pointed star. AJUK 23:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Good, Proxima Centauri 06:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so instead of a possible Communist symbol, we have what looks like the Japanese flag? Well, at least it's an improvment. --Civil Man 00:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) What is this new logo? Proxima Centauri 14:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I've seen it now, they probably introduced the new logo in America before they did in Europe. It does look a bit like the flag of Japan. Proxima Centauri 13:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) One of my computers shows the old logo and the other computer shows the new logo, I don't understand it but I suppose it's to do with the cookies in a computer. Tomorrow I'll do a scan so I can remove cookies. Proxima Centauri 19:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Anon editing Anon editing seems to be disabled for some reason. I don't know who made this decision, but why is it disabled? --Elassint 01:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) It was changed years ago when there was a massive vandal attack. Proxima Centauri 10:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I still think its a bad idea, now the site behaves just like Conservapedia! --Elassint 15:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You can always go to Wikia Central and ask them to change back, it's no longer needed, I've already asked, here. Proxima Centauri 19:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) New Skin If we don't like the new skin I know a site that we can migrate to, but does anyone know how many mb this site now contains, as the site I'm thinking of is only free for the first 100mb. Urban Peasant 13:00, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how many mb's we have, I doubt if adverts elsewhere will be worse than here. Will I be a bureaucrat if we move? If we move Wikia will porbably keep this site running but I'll do little more than sort out vandalism and transfer good edits to the new site. Proxima Centauri 17:01, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I've thought things over overnight and I'm not comfortable about a site where Liberapedia can't grow freely, I'd rather put up with advertisements than have limited growth. Does your Wikifarm accept free wikis for those who accept advertisements? Proxima Centauri 08:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :It isn't my wikifarm, though I've edited a wiki on it. The deal is set out here. small wikis are free, once you reach a certain size you have to pay. If you pay you can choose to host advertising, and in theory you could have a profitable wiki if the advertising outweighed the fees. However having looked at the discussion on Wikia re the new skin, I think what they are saying is that individual editors can choose other skins for their account, but the default on the wiki will be one that is more friendly to Wikia advertising. As long as I'm able to use a skin I'm comfortable with I'm willing to stay on Wikia. I'm not sure what the deal is here, is it as simple as Wikia gets all the advertising and that pays for the site? If so I suspect that beats referata for me, unless either we were confident of staying below 100mb or of getting more than $50 a month ad revenue. : :As for who would be crats, admins and so forth if the site moved, I wasn't proposing to change that - but you would need an existing crat to be involved in the move as you need a crat to flag editors as admins etc. Urban Peasant 15:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) This choice will end on 10th November, see this quote from New Look ::::: "November 3, 2010 All users will see the new look on every wiki (...) '' ''Logged in users will have the temporary option of viewing and editing wikis in Monaco. '' :::::''November 10, 2010 The option to use Monaco will be removed." http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ASannse%2FImportant_Updates_on_Wikia%E2%80%99s_New_Look If the option to use Monaco were to stay I would not consider moving though I have a small issue. I work harder than any other user here and I feel I should be a bureaucrat. Proxima Centauri 15:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) If we do move, I say we move Here Judge King 01:37, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :They are "currently in public beta" which I don't find reassuring, what is the commercial deal? Mind you the site I suggested are currently hosting this bunch who make Palin look moderate, would we really want to be on the same site as them? Urban Peasant 07:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) My religion Would it be OK to create an article about my religion. My religion is pretty liberal - we have a Goddess, women are welcome in the highest leadership and in pretty well all positions under that (except for those reserved for gay men), we are welcoming of LGBT people, we are pro-choice, we are opposed to the extremes of capitalism, against the War on Drugs, against the death penalty, etc. So I think therefore my religion would fit in Liberapedia... --Maratrean 09:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) You can try and article but our position is that all religions are irrational. Proxima Centauri 10:09, March 14, 2011 (UTC) LIberapedia.org I have choosen not to renew the domain in the new year, if anybody else wants to buy it they can. AJUK (talk) 01:56, November 26, 2012 (UTC) OK. Proxima Centauri (talk) 13:04, November 26, 2012 (UTC) New(er) logo I am no graphical designer, but I think both Monobook and Wikia versions of the logo should be replaced with (at least) something more passable. So, for the MonoBook logo, I made this and for the Wikia one, this. The globe was created with xplanet, a program which Wikipedians seem to use, too; the rest is made in GIMP. (The blue and yellow, of course, stand for the Democratic Party and Liberalism in general.) Note: this is, of course, an early version, so some variations are possible. D1337r (talk) 17:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I like the new logos but in Europe and the rest of the world outside the USA blue stands for conservatives. Proxima Centauri (talk) 05:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :I understand. The problem is, getting a globe (both as opposed to Conservapedia's Ameri-centrist flag logo and to indicate the worldwide value of liberalism) in a different color would make it a bit unnatural. As an alternative, though, it's possible to remove coloration from the globe, so it'll look like that(MonoBook) and that(Wikia). Andrew Small (talk) 07:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::The sea has to be blue. Proxima Centauri (talk) 13:07, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, on the second revision, it is, right? (that is, files Wiki2.png and Wiki-wordmark2.png) Seems blue to me... Andrew Small (talk) 17:22, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :::OK, I understand, there was a little problem with the globe itself being too dark. Tried to fix this -- MonoBook,Wikia. Andrew Small (talk) 11:39, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Let's do it. Proxima Centauri (talk) 13:17, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Done. Both the layouts now have the new logo. Andrew Small (talk) 06:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC)